In a wireless binaural hearing device system, it may be advantageous to transfer data between the two hearing device via an optimal frequency channel, wherein the optimal frequency channel adapts to variations in the environment of the wireless binaural hearing device system.
Therefore, an object of one or more embodiments described herein is to select an optimal frequency channel for transmission of data between hearing devices in a binaural hearing device system.